bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Маширо Куна
| Изображение = Mashiro.jpg | Раса = Вайзард | Дата рождения = 1 апреля | Пол = женский | Рост = 153 см | Вес = 44 кг | Место работы = Вайзарды | Бывшее место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Бывшая должность = Лейтенант девятого отряда | Бывшая команда = Файл:9.jpg Девятый отряд | Партнёры = Кенсей Мугурума | База = Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир людей | Родственники = | Образование = | Шикай = Неизвестен | Банкай = Нет | Дебют в манге = Глава 214 (Том 24) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 122 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | Японский голос = Акеми Канда | Английский голос = Лора Бейли | Испанский голос = }} Маширо Куна ' (久南 白, ''Куна Масиро) – бывший лейтенант девятого отряда под командованием Кенсея Мугурумы, а теперь – одна из вайзардов. Внешность Маширо – молодая девушка с карими глазами. Она носит белый комбинезон с оранжевыми перчатками, сапогами и шарфом, и круглые очки, напоминающие водолазные, поверх её светло-зелёных волос. Её общий стиль нарядов напоминает костюмы, которые носили супергерои в японских токусацу-телешоу в конце 70-ых. В то время, когда она была лейтенантом, она носила стандартную форму cинигами с очень длинными рукавами. Кроме того, Маширо тогда повязывала розовый платочек на шею, а очки располагались на ее макушке. Тогда её волосы были более волнистыми и растрепанными. Характер Несмотря на то, что она занимала высокую должность в Готее 13, Маширо ведёт себя очень незрело, ребячливо. Она довольно капризная и редко принимает к сведению то, что происходит вокруг неё. Её детское поведение часто раздражает Кенсея, её бывшего капитана, заставляя того спрашивать себя, почему он держит её в качестве лейтенанта. Он отметил, что Маширо раздражает его даже тогда, когда спит. Она часто называет Ичиго «Ягодкой» — игра слов с именем Ичиго. Она близко дружит с Хачи, заметно раздражаясь, когда Орихиме подружилась с ним. В битве Маширо становится гораздо серьёзнее, но подражает супергероям, когда атакует или после победы. История thumb|190px|left|Маширо, когда она ещё была лейтенантом [[Девятый отряд|девятого отряда]] Примерно 100 лет назад, Маширо Куна была лейтенантом девятого отряда, а капитаном в то время был Кенсей Мугурума. Её отправили вместе с Кенсеем и 3-им, 4-ым, 5-ым и 6-ым офицерами на исследования таинственных исчезновений в Руконгае. thumb|right|190px|Маширо показывает Кенсею форму синигами, которую она нашла поблизости Она постоянно жалуется на то, что они понятия не имеют, что они должны исследовать, отметив к тому же, что отряд из десяти исследователей уже отправился на место. Её непрерывное нытье только раздражало Кенсея, и остальным офицерам пришлось удерживать его, чтобы он не набросился на Маширо. }} Сюжет }} Силы и способности Мастер рукопашного боя: Mashiro excels in her primary method of combat utilizing variations of high powered kicks. While in the advanced state of Hollowfication, Mashiro had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She demonstrates her skill and agility in this area by launching a devastating attack against then 3rd Division captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-11 * : a unique technique where Mashiro does a kick that is powerful enough to shatter the masks of multiple Gillian-class menos hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 10-11 * : a unique technique where Mashiro does a upward kick that is powerful enough to instantly kill the giant Hollow creature Hooleer.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 17-19 * : a unique technique where Mashiro drops both feet downward upon her target from above with enough force that the opponent makes a crater in the ground as well as destroying the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 10-12''Bleach'' anime; Episode 280, named in the anime only. Высокая духовная сила: Mashiro possesses Lieutenant-level reiryoku. Being a Visored, Mashiro possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Духовный меч Virtually nothing is known about Mashiro's Zanpakutō. It is an average sized katana with a green hilt-wrapping, rectangular tsuba (with circles on each corner of the rectangle), and silver sheath. During her Shinigami days she wore it by her waist like many others, but as a Visored she carries it around in her hands. Excluding holding down the Hollowfied Ichigo from killing Hiyori, she has never been seen using her Zanpakutō. While fighting the Gillians in Fake Karakura Town, she discards her still sheathed Zanpakutō and engages the Gillians unarmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 2-3 *'Шикай': Ещё не был показан. *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Пустификация Маска пустого: Her Hollow Mask takes the form of a hornet or bee.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 12 She seems to be quite in touch with her inner Hollow; given the fact that Mashiro, from the start of her Hollowfication, was able to maintain her Hollow Mask for fifteen hours without practice of any kind, which means that she alone didn't have to train to maintain the mask like the other Visored.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 9 However, this seems to be under unique circumstances outside of battle. Against opponents of higher caliber, her time limit is considerably shorter, as seen when her mask shatters during her battle with Wonderweiss Margela. :Увеличение мощи: While wearing the mask, Mashiro's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. The transformation gives her legs great strength and speed. While in Visored form, her attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful kicks.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-11 :*'Увеличение физической силы': This increase in power and style is carried over to her Visored powers, as shown by the fact that she can break a Gillian mask and destroy Hooleer, both in a single kick.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 367, page 14-16 :*'Увеличение выносливости': With her mask on, Mashiro becomes more durable, shown when she is thrown across several city blocks and comes out from the attack relatively unscathed. Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 12-13 :* : While fighting Wonderweiss, she has shown the ability to fire a very fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 13-14 Форма пустого: When transformed into a Hollow, her mask remains the same as in her Visored form, instead of covering her entire head as it usually does with a normal Hollow transformation. Her legs are transformed, gaining an insect like appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-11 *'Увеличение скорости': Her transformation allowed her to possess increased speed. *'Увеличение физической силы': Her transformation allowed her to possess increased strength. Появление в других проектах Цитаты |Ты такой тупой, Кенсей! Ты что, не знаешь, сколько я могу оставаться в пустификации?! Пятнадцать часов. Пятнадцать часов! Я могла бы ходить в маске до ночи!}} |Как ты посмел?!.. Ты порвал мой шарфик. Я не прощу тебя.}} |Ты будешь мстить за меня, да?}} События и сражения *Тренировка у вайзардов *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *Маширо Куна и Кенсей Мугурума против Вандервайса Марджелы Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Девятый отряд Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Мастера хакуды Категория:Лейтенанты de:Mashiro Kuna en:Mashiro Kuna es:Mashiro Kuna fr:Mashiro Kuna pl:Mashiro Kuna